Sólo por tu Nombre
by We are fighting dreamers
Summary: Misa y Ryuuzaki tienen un pequeño problema antes de la boda... ¡Ella no sabía su nombre!


Death Note, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y propiedad de Takeshi Obata.

*.*.*.*

Misa estaba sentada en el desayunador, Watari le tendió un pequeño plato de yogurt con frutas rojas, se le veía feliz.

**-Watari-san…-** el aludido dirigió su mirada a ella-** ¿vendría a mi boda?-** le preguntó llevando la cuchara a su boca.

-**debo ir, Amane-san, soy el padrino, además fui el primero en saberlo-** le contestó sonriéndole, mientras ella tocía con la cuchara en la boca.

**-¡Ryuuzaki maldito! ¡Yo sería la primera en decírselo, Watari-san!-** le dijo molesta de una forma que parecía muy infantil.

-**tranquila, Amane-san, Ryuuzaki estaba tan emocionado que me vio y no pudo ocultármelo, pero le puedo asegurar que él está muy feliz por eso-** le contestó con consuelo.

Misa solo le sonrió derrotada, estaba feliz, primero porque se casaría con el extraño hombre a quien amaba, segundo porque ése hombre estaba feliz de casarse con ella. Era una felicidad correspondida.

-**¿Dónde está Ryuuzaki?-** le preguntó a Watari con tranquilidad.

**-Amane-san él no lo hizo con mala intención-** le decía negando con las manos, Misa sonrió-

-**no estoy enojada, Watari-san… sólo que pensaba en algo y quiero saber qué piensa él acerca de eso.-** le dijo sin dejar de sonreír. ¿Tan enojada era ella?

-**bien…-** se dijo suspirando-** él se encuentra en su habitación arreglando unos papeles. –** Misa asintió y con un gesto se despidió del mayordomo, caminó hasta las escaleras y subió hasta el segundo piso, tocó tres veces y escuchó un _**"adelante" **_ desde dentro.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Ryuuzaki sentado como siempre sobre su cama frente a una pequeña mesa repleta de papeles. El levanto la mirada y le sonrió ligeramente cuando vio quien era. Misa se acercó y le besó tiernamente para después sentarse junto a él.

**-¿Qué tanto haces?-** le preguntó después de ver y quedarse confundida con tantos papeles.

-**preparo los papeles para la boda.-** respondió sin mayor interés. Misa puso más atención en los papeles y efectivamente había muchos documentos legales de ella, su acta de nacimiento, sus documentos de mayoría de edad, su licencia, su título del colegio, todo. Al mover un papel de los suyos encontró otra acta de nacimiento.

-**¿Quién es… Elle Lawliet?-** preguntó después de leer un poco del acta. Ryuuzaki le miró serio, no es que antes estuviera alegre.

-** soy yo…-** le contestó y ella se sorprendió, luego cambió a un plante más serio y sombrío entrecerrando los ojos acusadoramente. -**¿Qué sucede, Misa-san?-** pregunto ligeramente preocupado. Misa no dijo nada solo se dirigió a la puerta sin volver la vista, Ryuuzaki notó que ella no iba a regresar, se levantó de su extravagante posición aceleradamente y antes de que ella saliera le contraminó contra la puerta con cuidado para que ella no se lastimara.-**¿Qué sucede, Misa-san?-** volvió a preguntar con más preocupación

-**tú… averiguaste todo de mí… lo sabes todo de mí… yo nunca me opuse, no es que me lo hayas preguntado-** dijo con ironía lo último-** y yo… yo no… yo no sabía ni tu nombre, Ryuuzaki… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a casarme contigo?-** le preguntó alterada mientras intentaba controlar el llanto que advertía salir.

-**Misa-san… -** dijo sorprendido Ryuuzaki, nunca había pensado que Misa le quería conocer. Misa salió de la habitación y caminó limpiándose las lágrimas hasta llegar a su habitación. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¿Por qué nunca se lo conto? Nunca hubo un momento en el cual su verdadero nombre exigiera salir a la luz.

*.*.*

¿Cómo nunca había considerado eso? Cómo llegaron a tal punto, en donde sólo faltaban sus firmas y eran oficialmente esposos, y ella ni siquiera sabía su nombre. ¡Qué caso! Ryuuzaki sabía prácticamente todo acerca de ella, sabía su fecha de nacimiento, la vida de sus padres, conocía a la poca familia lejana que le quedaba, conocía sus estudios, su carrera, su trabajo… y sabía su nombre. ¿Porqué tanta bulla por el nombre? Claro, porque es la primera interacción que se tiene con cualquier persona antes que nada. ¿Nunca conoció a Ryuuzaki/Elle, como se llame, entonces?

Se sentía tonta… ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de eso? No era que ella pensara que Ryuuzaki/Elle tuviera algún secreto oscuro que ella no quisiera conocer, no, ella confiaba en él, y confiaba en él porque le amaba, le hacía sonreír sólo pensar en él. Pero ahora, sólo le provocaba querer llorar.

*.*.*

Ryuuzaki estaba atónito viendo la delicada espalda de Misa, de su futura esposa, caminar por el pasillo, enojada, con lágrimas en los ojos… y todo por su culpa. La única mujer que le había conocido más que nadie, después de Watari, claro está… habían cosas que jamás le aceptaría a Misa en la cara. Pero aún así, ella no sabía nada de él, no es que hubiera mucho que conocer, pero lo que había visto ahora, Misa quería conocerlo. En un principio le agradó que Misa se interesara en él, pero para él la vida y personalidad de Amane Misa eran simplemente fascinantes, era entonces que él reconsideraba su vida y la percibía aburrida y nada interesante, Misa había viajado, conocía lugares, conocía gente, tenía un gran trabajo y él era un simple y desabrido detective… siempre pensó que a Misa nunca le interesaría platicar acerca de su vida, porque se aburriría muy rápido, además él no era alguien conversador.

Para él todo indicaba que Misa no le conocería suficiente, pero ella había dicho:

-_**"¿Cómo se supone que voy a casarme contigo?"-**_ ella puso en tela de juicio el momento más importante en la vida de Ryuuzaki hasta ahora. Estaba feliz de casarse, nunca pensó que alguien se fijaría en él, aún sabiendo que muchas mujeres hacían lo que fuera por dinero, que a él le sobraba, Misa no buscaba eso en él, con sus ya 25 años, Misa se había apoderado de un gran capital gracias a su trabajo, suficiente para vivir decentemente sin tener que volver a trabajar en su vida.

Se acercó a la mesita que rebosaba de papeles y tomó toda su información, él sabía todo de Misa, ahora ella debía conocerlo a él. Caminó hasta la habitación de Misa y tocó tres veces. Suficiente para escucharlo, claro para ignorarlo. **"**_**adelante."**_ Se escuchó desde dentro de la habitación, Ryuuzaki abrió la puerta y encontró a Misa sentada en el borde de su cama, ella ni siquiera levantó la mirada como él esperaba, ella ni siquiera corrió a abrazarlo y darle el beso que siempre le daba cada vez, como él esperaba.

No pretendía esperar que Misa se lanzara a sus brazos y pidiera disculpas por algo en lo que él tenía la culpa. Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, quien ni siquiera volvió la mirada. Ryuuzaki le acercó los papeles y los agitó en su cara luego que ella no respondiera.

**-aquí esta toda mi vida, quieres conocerla, tómala-** le dijo indiferente Ryuuzaki después que ella no respondiera. Misa volvió la mirada al lado contrario al de Ryuuzaki, no quería verlo, no quería volver a llorar frente a él, siempre ella quedaba como una estúpida frente a él. **–Misa-san… mírame-** Misa ni se inmuto-** Misa mírame-** le ordenó, Misa se sorprendió por el cambio del joven pero hizo el esfuerzo de no demostrarlo-** Misa, he pedido que me mires-** dijo un poco desesperado al no soportar la indiferencia de Misa, halando uno de sus brazos para hacer que ella quedara frente a él.

**-¡Suéltame Ryuuzaki! ¡Elle! ¡Como quiera que te llames!-** le gritó ella mientras se soltaba de su agarre y caminaba alejándose de él-** no lo entiendes, Ryuuzaki…-** le susurró sollozando, de nuevo.

**-quieres conocerme, aquí esta todo sobre mí-** le dijo sin comprenderla levantando el grupo de papeles, ella quería conocerlo, ahí estaba su información… ¿Qué era lo que quería entonces? -**¿no era esto lo que querías?**

**-no-** le contestó automáticamente, ella no quería eso, ella no quería leer papeles, ella quería platicar con él, pasar el tiempo con él, aunque no siempre comprendiera lo que él hablaba, le bastaba que él quisiera contarle cosas, que él quisiera platicar con ella, pasar tiempo con ella.-

**-creo que eso entendí anteriormente, te enojaste por que no me conocías… ¿ya no quieres conocerme? ¿Misa-san?-** preguntó más confundido por la respuesta de la joven rubia.

**-yo no quiero esos papeles, no quiero que creas que debo conocerte, quiero que quieras que yo te conozca-** le apuntó volviendo la mirada hacia él y punzar con su dedo en su pecho-** quiero que te sientes conmigo y quieras platicar de tu vida… quiero que confíes en mí… -** le pidió mirándolo fijamente. Finalmente lo había dicho.

-**…-** Ryuuzaki estaba atónito con lo que decía Misa, era ridículo no confiar en ella, simplemente nunca pensó que ella quisiera conocerlo por eso nunca habló de sí mismo-** Misa-san…-** le llamó suavemente-** yo… nunca pensé que quisieras conocerme… simplemente mi vida está en blanco y negro… no creí que te interesaría conocerme, nunca podría desconfiar de ti, Misa-san.**

**-no lo parece, Ryuuzaki-** le contestó sin cambiar de actitud.

**-mi vida no es tan interesante como la tuya, Misa-san, no puedo creer que te enojaras simplemente por no saber mi nombre-** le dijo restándole interés, ésa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de Misa Amane.

-…- un tic en la ceja de Misa estaba a punto de aparecer por el descaro del moreno-**dentro de poco tiempo voy a ser tu esposa, la madre de tus hijos… ¡Y no me habías dicho tu nombre!-** le atacó furiosa. Ryuuzaki no pudo terminar de procesar toda la información pues su mente había quedado atascada en una frase:

_**-"la madre de tus hijos…"**_** ¿Te-tendremos hijos, Misa-san?-** le preguntó nervioso y algo descolocado, Misa le miró contrariada por la pregunta.

-**¡No me cambies el tema, Ryuuzaki!-** le contestó levantando un dedo.

-**¿Hijos?-** Ryuuzaki aún no salía de su sorpresa, desde el momento en que Misa había aceptado felizmente casarse con él, nunca la palabra _hijos_ había surcado su iluminada cabecita.

-**¿Tú… no quieres hijos, Ryuuzaki…Elle?-** preguntó un poco triste un poco confundida por los nombres.

**-yo no sabía que quisieras, Misa-san… yo nunca había pensado en eso, pero… **_**Ellos aprenderían a jugar ajedrez.-**_ pensó convenciéndose-_**Near y Mello… su vida juntos es una pelea a nunca acabar…-**_se contradecía-_**niños… hijos míos… y de Misa. **_**Sí, Misa-san… nuestros hijos-** le dijo volviendo su mirada a ella.

-_**nuestro hijos…-**_pensó. Misa se quedó en blanco, todo el enojo que sentía hacia el hombre de incómoda postura que estaba frente a ella se esfumó como un suspiro, no quería decir nada, primero porque no sabía qué, segundo porque se sentía nerviosa con solo pensar en el procedimiento básico para traer a los bebés. Sólo atinó a sonreírle y se aceró a él para besarlo, Ryuuzaki ya había comenzado a acostumbrarse a los atrevidos besos de Misa, a él le encantaban pero era algo que no le aceptaría a ella.

El beso que comenzó como algo dulce e inocente se volvió ansioso y con objetivos muy evidentes, Misa apoyó su peso en los hombros de Ryuuzaki quien no tuvo más opción que recostarse en la cama sorprendido. Nunca había pensado en algo así con Misa, bueno sí, él era un reservado pervertido, pero sólo con Misa, no con otra mujer.

-**¡Misa-san!-** dijo sorprendido al sentir las frías manos de ella levantar su camiseta blanca y acariciar su torso.

**-Los hijos no vienen gratis, Ryuuzaki-** le susurró para volver a besarlo, fue entonces que un "clic", de los muchos dentro del cerebro de Ryuuzaki, le hizo recordar toda aquella teoría e información que leyó en aquel entonces, cuando la inocente curiosidad le motivó a buscar, pero después de leer y cruzarse en el camino de Misa, no hacía otra cosa que pensar en _eso_ con _ella _ en sus tiempos libres.

FIN.-

*.*.*.*

¡Bueno bueno! Para las personas que leen mi otro Fic: Herencia más Ambiente igual Amor, éste es el Fic en el cual quería finalizar con Lemmon vv'

Unos comentarios fueron de mucha ayuda ¡de verdad que sí! ;) La historia es que como toda escritora xD comencé a escribir… ya tenía algo avanzado, PERO, hubo un momento en el cual me quedé en blanco, pasé como una hora pensar y pensar en el siguiente movimiento, será porque no tengo experiencia propia ¡no lo sé! Pero finalmente decidí que quizá por obras del destino escribir Lemmon no es lo mío, así que lo dejé como en un principio y que el Lemmon final se ¡forme en cada una de sus inocentes cabecitas! n.n

Muchas gracias por entrar y leer mi Fic, espero les haya gustado, pido disculpas por si esperaban un Lemmon súper wow, pero creo que no quería publicar algo mal hecho ¿me entienden? Cuídense y nos leemos en otra ocasión.

Les agradezco sus comentarios.-


End file.
